


Therapy Sessions gone right

by rereis_senpai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is only mentioned, Fluff, Keith rides a motorbike, M/M, broganes, but fails, keiTH STop, keith is smooth af, klance, lance tries to be smooth, pure fluff, pure klance, so short, therapy sessions, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rereis_senpai/pseuds/rereis_senpai
Summary: When Shiro decides to cancel their weekly sessions in the park, Keith realises how even the cancellation of plans can make a day go right.





	Therapy Sessions gone right

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeyeerhshghrg actual Klance fluff right here! No angst! PuRE FLuFF!
> 
> Made for ma boi kEith oN HIs bIRthdAY
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEITH!!!!!!!

Keith sat on the park bench and looked over the area. Although the park was a beautiful sight, Keith had only arrived to wait for his brother for their therapy sessions.

He sighed as he fiddled with his hands.

What was taking the man so long? Shiro was never this late to any of their therapy sessions, so what happened?

He pulled out his phone and checked if Shiro had left him any messages regarding his tardiness.

 

_9:13 AM_

_Hey keith! Sorry but i cant make it to our therapy sess 2day. Allura wabted to go outb2day so ya ;)_

_-Takashi_

Keith groaned inwardly and got up to get on his motorbike, but was stopped when a colleague of his cleared his throat.

“I wonder how the sun is today.” Lance smirked, looking into Keith’s eyes.

“Oh I don’t know, how _is_ Hunk?” Keith smirked.

Lance screeched, “I’m _hurt!”_ He fussed.

“Well I’m annoyed.” Keith replied as he sat on his bike.

Lance scoffed, “That’s your problem then.” He leaned over the bike, “So what’s a beautiful man doing at a beautiful park?” He winked.

“I don’t know. What _are_ you doing Lance?” Lance choked.

“Keith stop avoiding my questions!” He flailed.

“Oh, so _I_ was the _beautiful sun?_ ” Keith smirked as he crossed his arms.

“Keith no!” Lance squawked, covering his burning face, “How dare you counter and use my own pickup lines against me?”

Keith chuckled, “I learn from the best.” He winked smoothly.

“This is why I love you!” Lance squealed as he dug his face in Keith’s neck.

“Well then it’s a good thing we’re dating huh?”

Lance mumbled something that Keith couldn’t quite catch, but he didn’t press on it. What Keith did catch was the sneaky kiss Lance planted on his neck.

“Aaah! Lance!” Keith shrieked as Lance jumped off.

“Haha! Revenge my dear rival!” Lance winked and ran off.

Keith laughed lightly as he searched around his neck for the kiss Lance left behind. He sighed dreamily as he positioned himself on his bike to head back home.

Despite Shiro’s cancellation, Keith found that therapy session to be the best one yet, and looked forward to the next time his brother cancels their plans.


End file.
